fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yin
Yin (イン In): is was one of the main Cures of Bones Pretty Cure! and originally of "Darker Than Black". She is an emotionless spirit medium known as a "Doll"; she had 17 years old. Yin is of Finnish origin and her real name is Kirsi, which is the Finnish diminutive form of either Kirsikka (meaning "cherry"). Her alter-ego is Cure Aetos (キュア エートス Kyua Ētosu), she gains an eagle tail and wings; her silver hair became a long ponytail and her purple eyes became golden and controlling wind. Her exoskeleton is a Haast’s Eagle, and her color is silver. Her Element form is Anemo Aetos (アネモ エートス Anemo Ētosu). Appearance: . Personality: . Early life: . Becoming Partner with Cure Rhythm: . OVA Bones Pretty Cure! OVA: Episode Absolute Zero: The story takes place before Bones Pretty Cure! begins. When Hiyori and her friends, Yato and Yukine are at Jūsei Town, Hiyori felt another threat to the world, then they perceive there a young woman named Yin was attacked by a pack of wolves including Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe and Blue. Because she had a device named the DNA Crusader and the Bio Card, at the time that Tsume attack her, Yin was saved by Hiyori who become Cure Linko. Later at her new home, Hiyori watch the DNA Crusader, Yin explains that this represents Haast's Eagle, an extinct species. By analyzing this device, they discovered that Yin turned into a Precure. Transformations: Transformation Sequence: Cure Aetos (キュア エートス Kyua Ētosu): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Yin, she represents the Haast's Eagle and she control the Wind element. Before to transform, she slashing with a Bio Card into the DNA Crusader, she says "Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion!". Once the DNA Crusader is shine a Eagle-like spirit popped out of the DNA Crusader and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, her silver hair became a long ponytail, glowing with silver light. Her silver jacket, with a silver skirt then appears. Finally are her silver claws-like gauntlets, silver boots, and eagle-like shoulder pads. She gains eagle wings and tail start to appear. She then does a short fly before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Aetos, posing afterward with a eagle for background. Attacks: Silver Wing Tornado (シルバーウイングトルネード Shirubā Uingu Torunēdo): Her main attack with her Wind element, Cure Aetos is surrounded a gust of wind, then she folded her wings and spreads her wings to send a silver tornado to the target and carried away by the tornado. Air Striker (エアーストライカー Eā Sutoraikā): Her sub-attack with her Wind element, . Black Hurricane (ブラックハリケーン Burakku Harikēn): When Cure Aetos had her Beast Exoskeleton, . Aero Tempest (エアロテンペスト Earo Tenpesuto): as Anemo Aetos, . Supersonic Slash (スーパーソニックスラッシュ Sūpāsonikku Surasshu): Her combine attack with Cure Rhythm. Stormbringer (ストームブリンガー Sutōmuburingā): Her forbidden attack, . Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido): Is group attack, which appears on episode 23. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies, but they need to using their Beast Exoskeletons to performed the attack. Etymology: Yin: (イン Yin), in Chinese Pinyin language, Yin meaning "Silver", but in Japanese its Gin (銀) meaning "Silver" also. Kirsi: Her true name which is the Finnish diminutive form of either Kirsikka (meaning "Cherry"). Cure Aetos: '''Aetos meaning "Eagle" in Greek language. Songs: Yin's voice actor, Fukuen Misato, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hayami Saori, who voices Shirayuki, Uchida Maaya, who voices Iki Hiyori, and Omigawa who voices Maka Albarn. Singles: Silver Eagle. Emotionless Doll. Duets: Animal Nature (Along with Hayami Saori, Uchida Maaya, and Omigawa Chiaki). Fang and Feather (Along with Hayami Saori). Flying Song (Along with Orikasa Fumiko). Trivia: ・ She is the second Precure have silver color theme, the first is Yuri Tsukikage and the third is Natsuki Kuga. ・ She was originally called "Cure Eagle" before to changed into "Cure Aetos". ・ Her attacks was based on the wings, fathers and the wind. ・ Anemo meaning "Wind" in Greek. ・ Her birthday was December 21th, which means she was born on the first day of winter. ・ Her Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. ・ '''Yin have similitude with Yuri Tsukikage from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. ・ Both have lost family menbers. ・ Both have silver color themes. ・ Both have quiet and lonely personality. ・ Unlike Yuri, Yin had not lost her mascot partner. ・ Both have the latter Y as the first letter from the name in civilian form. ・ Both have tragic pasts. ・ She had the same English voice actor Brina Palencia, and the Japanese Voice actor Fukuen Misato, with Kurumu Kurono of "Rosario + Vampire". ・ She sharing also the same Seiyuu Fukuen Misato with Miyuki Hoshizora / Cure Happy from Smile! Pretty Cure. ・ She was the second Crossover-Cure represents a eagle and manipulates winds, the first is Natsuno Kirihime. Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters